pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Serakafph Xaxex
The Language of Xaxex (endonym: Serakafph Xaxex) is the language spoken by the Xaxex and its immediate systems. It has a rather odd-looking script, that works fundamentally like the Manchu script. Serakafph Xaxex has the distinct award of the “most borrowings, most lendings”: it is the donor of at least word for at least 75 trillion languages, and takes at least one word from 80 trillion. And you thought English is big on borrowing words from other languages! Phonology and orthography Xaxex's phonology contains a couple of sounds that we can't pronounce. However, the Xaxex are friendly enough that they attempted some of our own sounds and decided that the two things that we can't do can be replaced by something we can do. Nice bunch, are they? Involved phones Like Egonyota Pasaru and Hawaiian, the vowels are separated from the consonants. This time, the vowels come before the consonants. Unlike Egonyota Pasaru, you capitalize the first letter of a digraph only: the capital of rhes is Rhes. There are also a couple of things that aren't letters, but give a phonemic difference: ; Gliding : there are two extra letters, ÿ and ẅ, that are used for glides. Because a glide "io" is phonemically different from an "i" followed by a "o", the two are disambiguated in Serakafph Xaxex as "iÿo" and "io" respectively. :* Ÿ is used when the weak vowel is "i", "ü" or "ö". :* Ẅ is used when the weak vowel is "u", "o" or "û". :* A, Ä, and E are not allowed to be weak. :* Triple glides are allowed, with the one in the middle being the weak one. This time, Ÿ represents a weak I and Ẅ represents a weak U. No other letters may be weak in this configuration. : ; Aspiration : In Xaxex a letter is considered "aspirated" if air is sucked in through the nose, into a special hole that connects the mouth cavity to the nose cavity, and the carried right back out again. Think of you breathing in as you say "/k/". For us, it's reduced to a simple extra puff of air that's true aspiration. ; Palatalization : In Xaxex a letter is considered "palatalized" when air is breathed out through both the mouth and the nose through both cavities when the main breathing connection's been blocked. This is simplified into a simple palatalization for our much better-off mouths. ; Fph : the hardest sound to master in Serakafph Xaxex is the /ʬ/ – the bilabial percussive, which in the native speech acts as a variant of P. This sound is a carryover from an old allophone of /b/ and /p/ that grew to its own letter. For those who cannot deal with this phoneme, though, any phoneme not used in other places are allowed, like the !s in !!!. Vowel Harmony All vowels belong to one of three groups of vowels, as indicated by various colors on the table above. In case the reader is colorbound colorblind, the three groups are a, e and ä; i, ü, and ö; and o, u and û. The ends of words can change depending on the next word. If two words end in differing vowel groups come together as a phrase, then the first one will change to match the second one, else nothing happens. If two words ending in a consonant come together as a phrase, nothing happens, however, when two words of type "-C -V" occurs, then it becomes "-C -VC2", where C2 is the last consonant of the second word, or g'' if there is no such consonant. * Serkafph: Serakafph Xaxex ''vs. Serakafph'u' Pasar'u' vs. Serakafph'a' Ŝinog'a'. * Sivelo: sivelo galtö vs. sivel'a' magel'a' vs. sivel'û' pilan'û' Script This script is most similar to the Manchu script. Letters are always written top to bottom. The letters are all joined up, much like Arabic. They also have differing forms. Some common words, like the article (yes, just one), "of", "and", "or", "xor", "but" have their own special shorthands. Grammar The general word order is SVO, except when the verb is passive in which case it's VSO. A passive verb is: * An unary verb, one that cannot take an object unless tacked on with a preposition (sit, sleep, stand, smile are good examples). Usually equivalent to intransitive verbs, though there are certain exceptions, such as cemûk, meaning "negate", the logical operation. * A binary verb that is deemed passive by their nature (read, understand, and any time the passive voice is used) So, "Pete runs a convention" (Pit gea pûĉ), but "Sleeps Pete." (Bafph Pit.) Non-lexemes There is only one article (ij, the), six pronouns (I, we (inc.), you, you lot, he, them), and a couple of conjunctions. General verb and article conjugation Verbs, pronouns and the article all have the same paradigm, and is inflected by case and number. Here, ij is used. Notes Category:1.03 Xaxex Category:Four Standard Languages Category:1.03.01 Languages of Xaxex